


SuperSymmetry

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, imagism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: A collection of interconnected drabbles chronicling Rhett and Link's relationship before and after their marriages.





	SuperSymmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Stream of consciousness style/imagism. Mostly chronological, with some past intersections.
> 
> This is basically leftovers of a fic that I couldn't get to work as a long fic without it being boring. So it's a little abstract, but I hope you like it anyway :)

Rhett knows that he doesn’t only like girls, early on, but for a long time he didn’t understand that he never _had_ to choose. Thought it had to be one or the other and that since he loves girls more than he loves boys, it would make things less confusing. Except that he loves Link more than he loves most girls. And Rhett’s initial advancement doesn’t make it any easier or less confusing for either of them.

Still, it happens. Time and time again. Hand jobs in the pastures, green grass tall enough to mask when he throws his head back in ecstasy. Link in his arms, the howling whispers of a restless spring in their ears, in their hearts. It’s enough for Rhett to stop dating girls, thinks it’s going to be enough for Link too; the love they have together.

But then Link meets Christy.

 

* * *

 

Link’s always been more religious than him. More dedicated. Believes in a righteous life. He also believes in magic and flying saucers and all things fantastical, yet he can’t believe in a future where they’re together. There’s evidence, proof, that it works. That men can live and love, happily. It’s nothing new. Until these exemplary men were dying long, unbearable deaths at the hands of others, at the hands of each other.

“I don’t want to die.”

Fire crackers, camp smoke polluting the night. The excuse: broken sleeping bag zipper. The result: sharing one bag. Bodies pressed tight, better than the heat the fabric can keep. Link’s cock between Rhett’s thighs, Rhett’s cock sliding up the speckled trail of hairs that lead to Link’s bellybutton. Hands grasping, mouths panting.

A lot of dryness, in the early days. A lot of friction. Tension. Courage didn’t cut it when a husband and wife ascended to heaven and a sodomite went to hell.

Husband and wife.

Sometimes Rhett wonders if the fact that he likes boys means that he was meant to be born a woman. He doesn’t want to be, but if he was, he could marry Link. He could have a family with him, and go to heaven with him when the nukes wipe out the surface of the earth. But Christy is Link’s woman and Link can’t seem to wait to marry her. She’d gone on vacation with friends three weeks before Link had planned to propose. But he’d got down on one knee the moment her plane landed.

What was he running from?

 

* * *

 

Link believes in commitment and works so hard make everything fair. How it’s supposed to be. By God, he’ll have a wife and a family (kids, plural) and a house with a garden. He’ll teach his kids lessons he was taught and ones he wish he’d had. He’ll love his kids, when he has them, and make it work with Christy, even though it often doesn’t. A blankness behind her eyes that he’s working to polish, tries harder than she does sometimes, though he’s not one to gloat.

Rhett was late to marry but to this day, Link is in awe of how easy Rhett has it. Impressed by how much love there is between Rhett and Jessie even though he knew it was hard for Rhett to watch as Link put a ring on Christy’s finger.

How does Rhett have it so easy?

The first year was the hardest, but he never gave up. Doesn’t want his children to grow up torn and scared of the world like he had been. Lightning smacking down over the roof and words to will away the fears. But there’s only so much a parent can do. No security that his future children will find a friend as cherished as Rhett.

 

* * *

 

A whole year.

A whole year without holding Link, as they had held each other for over a decade. Pretending they were always just friends. Rhett feels bad, but he’s dying for the honeymoon stage to end because he knows that Link had rushed into things, but Link won’t back down. He won’t back down so Rhett backs down. Meets Jessie first when she’s 17, too young, a smile so pretty he’d turned dumb for her anyway. He’d waited until 11.30pm to ask her on a date for the next day. It’s a wonder she said yes.

He supposes he was silly for her, still silly for her, still loves her like crazy and loves Link like crazy and gets together with Christy to eat cheese because he loves her too. It’s the only way he can do it. Love a lot, never too little.

 

* * *

 

He takes a page out of Link’s book. The holy guidelines for fidelity, not that he wouldn’t know how to be a good man without Link but it’s hard to be a good man when he’s without Link. Intimacy lost to being loyal to Jessie for years. Marriages as strong as friendship. Link works through the first year with Christy and finds a balance. They both have two kids. Separate. A neighbourhood away.

Thankfully they still work together. A 9-5 job they didn’t know could be a career. A kind of job that seems made up. So he’s not completely without Link, but they’re lacking. Rhett feels it in the slivers of space between them. In the way Link won’t look too long now, in the way he won’t be alone with Rhett longer than he has to.

It goes on like this, until Rhett breaks Link. It’s always his fault. Thinks with his dick, not his head.

Hotel room.

Link gets the heat dial confused with the cold and sweats a canal that courses to Rhett’s air conditioned room. Link’s cartoon shirt clad to his chest. He shouldn’t look so hot. Hot to the touch.

“You gotta cool down, baby, you’ll make yourself sick.”

 

A moment of light-headedness. A weakness for Rhett despite the promises they’d made. He sees Rhett trying and he’s worn out, he misses this, misses being held and being loved by Rhett and doesn’t stop him from coming in, coming inside him three times that night.

 

* * *

 

Link hasn’t had sex with Christy for 11 months. Almost a year since Lily was born, light as a flower. A bed warm, but dry. Arms entangled, but messy, an argument evolving through the vines they wrap around each other.

“Do you feel attraction for me, baby?”

He asks Christy, he asks Rhett.

Of course, of course.

Cock sunken, wet, bliss release, and Rhett’s large hands holding his throbbing temples together. Structures crumbling, a place of worship set aflame with a passion for sin. Link had tried to put up scaffolding on the exteriors to hold everything together but Rhett, the renegade, vandalises him inside out. And he needs it, wants it. Graffiti on a wall better than the blank.

“Rhett,” Link pants, “I don’t want to go back to how it was.”

How it was – frottage at sleepovers, afraid of the blood, afraid of the liquid transmission. Just Link and Rhett. Rhett and Link. Or how it was – when he and Christy didn’t get along. The doubt, the anger, the frustration. Or how it was – when Link and Christy were happy, Rhett and Jessie were happy, two families, separate, honest, loyal. Rhett and Link’s boyish love history behind their marriages.

“Please, I love her,” Link says, his palms flat over Rhett’s shoulder blades, Rhett’s asshole tightening around Link’s cock. “Fuck, Rhett…”

Link tries so hard to keep her happy, keep the kids well behaved, keep work fresh. But she’s as strong-headed as he is and sometimes the couch is her direction and this is his reaction; to drive over to Rhett’s to clear his head. Reach across town and have Rhett on his sleeveless head, coaxing the seed out that will make him grow up once he can breathe. Once he can think after Rhett’s beard stops rubbing over his naked pelvis, lips on his thighs, lifts for a kiss on the cheek in the breathy afterglow.

Jessie finds out, or she always knew, anyway. She watches, and they tell Christy about it too.

 

Link can’t think of a solution. How to solve the love that could tear them all apart. It’s the wives who suggest it. The idea being to save money, save energy, save what they could see was wearing thin within the husbands. A love stretched across a city, disallowed in faithful marriages. Agreements made, limitations understood, permissions granted.

They buy houses next door to each other, homes side by side. A gate between, shaded by a mulberry tree. Dark berries bathe the fence in juicy stains.

For the first year it had been two four by fours. McLaughlins with two boys, Neals with a girl and a boy. Children running between that gate, hands and lips smeared with berry juice leaving traces over toys, stains over clothes, shared and swapped and loved to pieces.

Upstairs, behind closed doors, the wives and husbands share and swap too. Cum smeared down throats and breasts. Then it’s about teaching the four kids how to knock, and then it’s about teaching them how to knock and _wait_.

There’s nights where four kids slept in pillow forts downstairs, with four adults upstairs in one bed. A desire to upgrade the bed size to accommodate them all, but fairness levelled the field. Two houses, two families, side by side. They teach their kids boundaries and teach themselves too because they’re together but they need to be respectful. Need to make it as normal as possible, need the kids not to be confused. Need to make sure that they go home to their respective homes more often than they don’t. It’s healthier that way. Fair.

 

* * *

 

Rhett has times where he feels like he’s going crazy. Needs to be alone but his solitude is rhombus shaped. Needs to be with Jessie. Needs to be with Link, and Christy, all three of them weighing on his body. His cock in hot wetness and the same filling his mouth. Pepper and musk. Incensed with the lingering flavours on his moustache when it’s all over. Reminds him of Christy’s legs around his hips, Link’s around his shoulders, Jessie’s fingers against his cock as he slides into Christy. His wife’s pussy wet on his stomach. Hunger turning him inside out. There’s so much of him to go around, so much left over on the table, sagging in longing when Link and Christy go home.

Sex is always on his mind. Since he was 8. Too young to have done anything about it and years on, a lifetime of ruling his decisions with everything but his head. His heart loves, his cock aches, for Link, for the wives too. His heat, her lips, the image of a blonde woman with a hairless piece riding his cock.

 

Link had wondered, of course, about Lando. He isn’t mad, rather, he’s fond of the idea. None of them really have a clue until Lando had been born and they saw first his eyes, then his feet. Features that weren’t Link’s and were less of Christy’s and more like Rhett’s.

It doesn’t mark an end to anything, they’re only more cautious after that. The vasectomies are long overdue anyway.


End file.
